overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm of the Fire God
1170-1171 Demonic Energy Field - Modified A power attacated to the Rune of Gluttony The devastating storm emitted the flames circulating from the red phoenix heart and was no longer subject to the weather. It was more destructive than ever before. Field magic made a specific range of environments advantageous to the caster. It was magic that unfairly set abnormal conditions and was recognized as an absolute force and the sole possession of boss monsters. Storm Demonic Energy Field was field magic. It was an absolute power that only blessed the caster, caused various debuffs and attacked everyone but the caster. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that the power gained from a great demon had the greatest potential among the skills attached to the Rune of Darkness . Nevertheless, there were drawbacks to the Storm Demonic Energy Field. The lightning bolts was uncontrollable, allies couldn’t be identified, there was only 10,000 fixed damage and the weather must be cloudy for immediate use. The shortcomings might be highlighted because of the incompleteness of the skill but the conclusion was that there were many limitations to the Storm Demonic Energy Field. Therefore, the number of times Grid benefited from the Storm Demonic Energy Field in actual combat was low. Due to the effects of the red phoenix heart and Duke of Fire , Grid’s rune experienced an upheaval and became a perfect force for Grid with endless utilization. of the Fire God have realized the dignity of the newly born fire god. -Field Effect 1- [Divine Flames Unleash the latent flames in the Red Phoenix’s 9th Heart to form a storm of divine flames. The storm will control a 200 meters radius area around the caster, increasing the healing effect of all allies (except the undead or demonkin targets), including the caster, by 20%. It will also reduce the healing effect of all enemies by 50%. Can’t be resisted. Once a target with a reduced healing effect attempts to heal, ‘Rage of the Fire God’ will cause 15,000 fixed damage and will potentially reverse the healing effect. If the race is an undead or demonkin, they will be subject to extreme damage in the storm’s rage. -Field Effect 2- of Willpower Strengthen the Storm of the Fire God with the formless will of Duke of Fire. All enemies in the storm’s range will receive the ‘heart’ attribute damage proportional to the willpower and strength stat. Fire damage that is proportional to the willpower and intelligence stats will be added. The dual attribute damage will penetrate the defense and resistance of the target. However, it can’t damage targets with the willpower stat. The target will suffer a high chance of being burned and will suffer from a fall in willpower. -Field Effect 3- Opens when the Red Phoenix’s 9th Heart grows. -Field Effect 4- Opens when the Red Phoenix’s 9th Heart grows. -Field Effect 5- Opens when the willpower stat reaches 2,000 points. -Field Effect 6- Opens when the race is changed to a half-god or god. Resources consumed when the field is activated: 1,000 mana per second. The time it takes to summon the field: Immediately. Skill Cooldown Time: 20 minutes.] It had taken 30 seconds to use Storm Demonic Energy Field when the weather wasn’t cloudy. There was also the constraint that it could only be triggered with a ‘storm,’ leading to the fatal weakness that it couldn’t be used indoors. However, Storm of the Fire God was different. It was possible to trigger it anytime and anywhere. Despite its fire attribute, there were no penalties for rain or water. Since the flames of the red phoenix and Duke of Fire weren’t common flames, they weren’t vulnerable to the rule that fire was weak against water. If he had to choose one regretful thing, it was that the Storm Demonic Energy Field increased the caster’s movement speed and gave the enemy more types of debuffs. ‘It is easy to increase movement speed with Quick Movements and Storm of the Fire God has many types of fire-based debuffs, making it far superior in strength.’ The most important thing in combat was the management of health. It was absurd to say that a man who couldn’t even manage his health would win the battle. Grid had watched combat videos of players praised for their control skills, such as Hao. The techniques and timing used to manage their health were exquisite. Yet in front of the Storm of the Fire God, everyone was equal. Forget Hao, even Kraugel would be unable to manage his health in the Storm of the Fire God. What if he could seize the timing of taking potions or when a recovery skill was used? They wouldn’t be able to recover properly and if they were unlucky, they would lose even more health. Category:Skills Category:Active Skills Category:Attack Skills Category:Attached Skills Category:Field Magics Category:Buff Skills Category:Debuff Skills Category:Wide Area Skills Category:Recovery Skills